For One Night Only
by ATrueLoveStory
Summary: My interpretation of the cabin scene in Shadow Kiss...Dimitri and Rose make love for the first time...Entirely written from Dimitri's POV...His words and emotions how I would imagine them..One shot...Hope you enjoy!


**HELLO EVERYONE …THIS IS MY FIRST 'REAL' ATTEMPT AT WRITING DIMTRI WITH A SHOW OF EMOTIONS.**

**HE IS MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE CHARACTER IN THE VA SERIES, HENCE WHY I WAS AFRAID TO WRITE HIM.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY…IF SO, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**I OWN NOTHING…THE GENIUS KNOWN AS RICHELLE MEAD DOES…**

**A Few of Richelle Mead's Words were used in a spot or two.**

**THANKS…TERRI :D**

As I pulled away to gaze into her eyes, it was then that I realized I wasn't strong enough to resist her any longer. I was praying to god that Rose would be strong enough for the both of us.

I've never wanted, or needed someone as badly as I did her. But, I saw it there in her eyes. She wanted me just as much.

It was in that exact moment that I had decided to let it all go. I loved this woman. Some may not see Rose that way, but she was never more a woman to me, or never more beautiful then she was right now.

I could not deny her or myself any longer as I cupped her face bringing her lips to mine.

The kiss started out soft, wonderful. But, as the excitement built in both of us it became heady, more intense. My tongue found hers as electric shock pulsated throughout my veins.

It felt as if my body was a live wire. I was being charged by just a single touch from her. I knew we should stop and I struggled to gain control of myself.

As I finally pulled back and stared into her beautiful brown eyes. I knew I should just walk away. But, every fiber of my being screamed for her.

My mouth struggled with the words I dreaded to say. "We can't…."

This was our last chance to walk away and we both knew it. It all came down to this, this moment. "I know." She whispered.

I crashed my lips to hers as I slid my tongue across her lower lip begging to be allowed entry. She opened her mouth to mine as we explored each other.

There was so much heat and energy being generated between the two of us as we tore at each other's clothing. But, I wanted to slow this down and savor the moment she has given me.

I brushed my fingertips along the buttons of her blouse as I started to unbutton one at a time very slowly. I felt her shiver slightly from my touch. I could tell that she was nervous and I was too!

I was hoping my outside looked more calm and relaxed then I was actually feeling on the inside. I was a trained guardian, who has been in battle, staked many Strigoi, but when it came to Rose, I lost all sense of control.

I've never loved anyone before I met her. This was as new to me as it was to her. I was nervous, excited, and believe it or not, scared.

I ran my fingers along the opening of her shirt, helping her to remove it. She lay there in front of me with nothing but a black lacy bra and matching panties. I have seen more of her before, but this time was so different.

We were both willing, needing to be together because we loved each other. Before, it was forced by a charm, not that we didn't want it. This time meant a great deal more to both of us.

She looked amazing as I kissed her again, allowing my hands to wonder and explore every part of her. I removed my lips from hers as I let them seek the most pleasurable areas of her body.

I loved hearing Rose moan my name as she achieved her orgasm.

I made my way up her toned stomach, leaving a trail of soft kisses. I could feel her shivering from the remnants of her climax.

I reached a point of intense excitement knowing that I was able to give Rose such pleasure.

I couldn't take it anymore I knew I had to make love to her…now. I positioned my body above hers, supporting myself so that none of my weight rested on her.

I locked my eyes with hers, conveying my thoughts to her. I was asking in that stare if she were sure of this, of me.

She kept my gaze as she whispered the most glorious words I ever heard her say. "I want you."

I softly kissed her again as I allowed myself to gently enter into her. I didn't want to hurt her knowing that this was her first time. I never took my eyes from hers. "Am I hurting you?"

"No….you could never hurt me." I knew exactly what she meant when she said those words to me. I could never intentionally hurt her and she knew that, she trusted me.

Rose and I made love in such a way that convinced me that we were meant for each other. Our bodies moved together in amazing rhythm without any hesitation.

Being with her at this moment was the single most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. I thank the heavens that the amazing, fantastic creature loved me, needed me.

I've never allowed anyone to be close to me and I am so glad I allowed Rose into my life. It made the decision to love her more absolute, more gratifying.

She gave me the most amazing smile as I saw the playful Rose emerge. I knew I was in trouble. Gone was the shy, timid girl who I started out making love with. The real Rose had to make herself known.

"I don't think it's fair that you do all the work, Comrade. Maybe you should let me take the lead for a while."

I gave her a smile that made it known that she didn't have to ask twice, while I grabbed a hold of her; rolling our bodies, not allowing myself to leave from inside of her, as Rose straddled on top of me.

Lord help me, she was driving me crazy as she moved her body with mine. I was on the brink of losing it. The feel of her was total ecstasy.

I playfully grabbed her hair; she let out a gasp of surprise, while I pulled her to me, and whispered in her ear.

"You're driving me insane. I can't hold out any longer."

She pulled back from me, giving me a sly smirk. "Then let go. I want to feel you inside me."

Jesus, she was so sexy. My body erupted with such intense pleasure. I felt like I was in a state of euphoria. I felt intoxicated by her scent, touch, and the emotions that were swirling all around us.

I reached up taking her face in my hands, guiding her lips to mine once more. There was so much love that was carried in one simple gesture. There was no denying that she belonged to me and I the same for her.

After we drifted from our states of bliss, Rose settled in my arms. I kissed her forehead and ran my fingers through her hair.

"I love you, Roza." I kissed her again. "I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

I knew Rose was young and her life hasn't even started. But, I had to let her know how I felt and that's why the words she spoke next surprised me. "And I won't let anything happen to you. I love you."

I couldn't help myself, elated from what she said, brought my lips to hers once again. After a few minutes we pulled away from each other, completely breathless.

We laid quietly for a few moment until Rose broke the comfortable silence.

"Dimitri….Can I ask you something personal?" She asked sheepishly.

I had to chuckle at not only her expression, but her question. "I think at this point, there is not too much left to expose." I turned my head to look at her. "What is it you want to know?"

"How many lovers have you had?" I heard the nervousness in her voice, afraid of my answer.

I had to laugh again, surprised she would want to know the answer to that. But, we are talking about my Roza. She never holds anything back, especially when she wants something.

I knew she wasn't going to believe my answer. But, I told her anyways. "Actually Roza, you're the first."

She looked at me with widened eyes. "What? No….that's not possible. You seem so experienced, confident."

I played with her hair as I spoke. "I had dated a few girls when I was in school, but nothing serious. Believe it or not, I had other ambitions." I smiled at her. "Besides Roza, I am a 24 year old man. I have a general idea of how these things work."

Rose was blushing from the obvious statement I had given her. "I love that shade of red on you. You're so beautiful, it hurts." I kissed her forehead. "Thank you for giving me the gift of yourself and thank you for just loving me."

I pressed my lips to hers once more before we had to get dressed, leaving behind this paradise we created, and only to face the difficult world that we knew.

**IF YOU LIKED IT….PLEASE REVIEW IT! :D **


End file.
